


Postponed desire

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt"Costume"Ron got his favourite sexual fantasy with his wife.Or not.





	Postponed desire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_Knock,Knock_

__“Password?”

“Head girl wanting to please her Keeper.”

Ron grinned and sat on the bed. Hermione wanted to make a surprise for Ron.  
They were celebrating their first married month on Halloween night. She made him go to the bed at nine pm and changed her clothes in the bathroom.

“Come in.”

Ron gasped at the sight of his wife’s costume. Hermione was wearing a skirt showing her well built legs on top of black high heels. Her blouse was white and also tight, revealing much of her breasts inside a black satin bra. Her tie was like the Gryffindor colors. Unless…

_Can’t be her school uniform… Merlin, I've died and gone to heaven._

Hermione kneeled by the bed, smiling mischievously. He felt his groin starting to heat.

“You once said your favourite fantasy was thinking of me, wearing my uniform. So it’s never too late for us to catch up with our desires, don’t you think?”

Ron kissed her mouth, touching her nipples through the fabric of her blouse. She moaned softly, grabbing his arse. He groaned.

“You are a genius. How many times I've fantasized ravishing you wearing this. But this one can’t be your uniform, because the blouse…..Merlin, it is indeed your uniform!”

Hermione laughed and started kissing his chest, massaging his back.

“You know, not only you have grown up, Mr. Weasley.”

Ron looked at her, removed her blouse and laid her down on the bed. She pulled him to her, and their kisses stared becoming more urgent.

When they were almost getting the point, a voice sounded through their fireplace.

“Hermione, are you at home?”

They looked panicked. Ginny had spoken!

“Could we borrow a pumpkin? I forgot to buy one, and Harry is polishing our wands so we can’t use them.”

Ron thought about one more wand that needed to be polished soon.

~Spider  



End file.
